


Sleepover, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Will you write in your aneurysm when you find his porn stash?"





	Sleepover, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Sleepover**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** Nancy, Lauren  
**Pairing(s):** Nancy/Lauren  
**Category(s):** Humor  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** Will you write in your aneurysm when you find his porn stash?"  
**Written:** 2006-01-29  
**Author's Note:** This is #5 in the **Ultimate Happiness** Series. 

"Fitz, the food is ready!" 

Their twelve-year-old came running into the kitchen from the den. He was hosting another sleepover tonight, the last one before school started. Four of his friends were there, tearing up Nancy's house and making plenty of noise. They camped out in the den right now, hanging out with Scooter and playing Playstation. Nancy made sure to stay in the kitchen as she drank wine and read her book. After dinner, Nancy planned to banish them to the basement. 

Lauren put pizza and paper plates on two silver platters for Fitz to take in to his friends. He went to the cabinet and grabbed the garlic and the oregano, adding them to the platters. 

"Mom, Meenah says she is going to braid my hair tonight. Isn't that cool?" 

"What do you mean braid your hair?" 

"Like the basketball players. She does it for her brother and now she is going to do it for me." 

"I don't know if I like that." Nancy said. 

"It will be fine." Lauren replied. "Is she good at it Fitz?" 

"Yeah, she does a lot of people in her neighborhood. Hey, why are we sleeping in the basement tonight…we didn't have to last time." 

"Ameenah was not here last time." Nancy replied. 

"Huh?" 

"I don't know how comfortable I feel with a little girl sharing a room with four little boys. There is more space in the basement for you guys to stretch out." 

"Meenah isn't a girl mom." 

"Fitz…" 

"Well, yeah technically she is a girl, but she's one of us. She is going to braid my hair while we watch _Halloween_ , which means we have to watch it with the lights on. That's good for Jeremy cuz he is afraid of the dark, though he swore me to secrecy on that. I can tell you guys though because you won't tell anyone, right?" 

Lauren tried to speak but Fitz kept going. 

"And did you know that Drew told me that he doesn't have a dad. He left before his mom had him. I told him lots of great kids don't have dads; it's not their fault. I mean, look at me I don't have a dad. I mean I have a real dad, but he is just Donor 4217 and…" 

Nancy dropped the glass she was holding on the floor and it shattered. Lauren moved to clean it up. 

"How…Fitz, how do you know about that?" she asked. 

"What?" 

"Donor 4217?" Lauren asked. 

"Scooter told me." 

"Why would your grandfather do something like that?" Nancy asked. 

"I asked him. I was wondering about it and I asked him. He always tells me the truth." 

"Why didn't you come to us?" Lauren asked. 

"Well…" 

"Its OK muffin, you can tell us." 

"Mom, don't call me muffin in front of my friends OK?" 

"I promise. Why didn't you ask us about your father?" 

"Me and Meenah…" 

"Meenah and I." Nancy corrected. 

"Right, we saw a special on MTV about kids with two moms and stuff. Every time kids asked about their fathers, the moms cried. I didn't want to make you cry so I asked Scooter instead; he knows everything. I figured if there was something to know he knew it." 

Nancy and Lauren both wanted to know what Scooter told him. 

"Um, donor 4217 was African-American, with green eyes and a clean medical history. He was most likely Roman Catholic. That's all Scooter said he knew." 

"That is all we know." Nancy said. 

"I don't really care or anything, you kinda want to know where you come from. But you guys are my parents. Mum, do we have any ranch dressing….Drew likes it with his pizza." 

That was it. Fitz knew about his father and the world still spun. He was growing up so fast and neither Nancy nor Lauren could believe how laidback and relaxed their son was. He was doing fantastic in school, getting ready to start 8th grade. He excelled at football and seemed to be a very popular kid. He was also kind hearted and amazingly sweet. 

Drew was a kid from another school that Browning adopted for their twice-monthly field day activities. All the kids at the school were mentally or physically challenged. Fitz and Drew were partners on the first day and he took the smaller kid, who was the same age, under his wing. It made Drew's mother so happy…her son never really had any friends. Drew was like a little brother and Fitz was adamant about all his friends treating him with respect. 

"Here you go sweetie." Lauren put the dressing on the platter. "Will you be able to carry those by yourself?" 

"Whatever falls on the floor and Rupert doesn't get to is for Jeremy. He is too busy playing video games to help me. Scooter will be in for the drinks." 

"You're not working your grandfather are you?" Lauren asked. 

"Nope. He's hanging with us. Thanks mothers." 

He always said that when they were both in the room. Then he was gone, carrying the two trays as if they weighed no more than an ounce. He was getting so big, almost 5'7" and a nice weight for his football team. Nancy could hardly believe it was her little muffin. 

"Can you believe it?" Lauren said, dropping all the glass in the wastebasket. 

"What?" Nancy was still a bit stunned. 

"He took the donor thing like it was a weather report. He really is amazing." 

"I don't know how I would have taken it. Honestly, and I guess this is the first time I didn't think something through, I didn't think we would have to tell Fitz about his father." 

"He didn't come to us because he didn't want to make us cry. That is so damn adorable." 

Lauren sat across the table from Nancy, eating a slice of pizza herself. 

"Are we really going to let them invade the kitchen and make sundaes?" Nancy asked. 

"We did promise. I told them they are going to have to clean up after themselves. It will be fine." 

"Mmm hmm. Is there any pizza left? You know what, nevermind. I think there is some chicken salad in the fridge." 

Nancy went over and opened the refrigerator as Scooter came into the room with his walker. 

"The brats sent me." He said with laughter in his voice. "They want me to bring the sodas because I have a basket on the front of my walker. Just give me the whole six pack." 

"No way dad, you drink diet and there are only five kids in the room." Lauren replied. 

"We should let you die of thirst old man." Nancy said, putting the whole six-pack in the walker. 

"What did I do?" Scooter asked. 

"Telling Fitz about Donor 4217." Nancy said. 

"He asked. I am never going to fudge a question that my grandson asks me. It was important to him." 

"And that is fine with us daddy." Lauren said. "It's just that we would like to be kept informed as to what kind of things you two discuss. We just want to make sure that Fitz is alright." 

"He's fine. But I guess this means you guys want to know that he's thinking about beating off." 

"Jesus!" Nancy almost dropped the bowl of chicken salad. "Are you kidding me?" 

"No. He's almost 13…you had to expect it. I told him that it is perfectly normal and if he was lucky, he could do it until the day he died. I don't ever want him to feel that he is not normal because he feels certain things." 

"So, he likes girls?" Lauren asked. 

Nancy looked at her. Of course her son liked girls. 

"Yeah." Scooter replied. "And before you get all crazy, he still doesn't recognize Meenah as a girl. He likes some tall girl he saw in a magazine. Now I gotta go; I'm old and I need to sit down." 

"Sorry, go on Scooter. Enjoy that soda." 

"Thanks Nance." 

"See, you give him whatever he wants." Lauren complained. 

"What do you mean?" she was back at the table with her sandwich. 

"Dad shouldn't have that soda. You totally spoil the boys." 

"I do not. Scooter is 89 years old baby; he deserves one soda if he wants one. It certainly won't keep him up at night. He'll be fine." 

"Alright. God, what right does our baby have to grow up?" 

"Tell me about it. I am a bit freaked out now. I have to consult my plan." 

"Oh, no accounting for jerking off in the plan?" Lauren asked laughing. 

"Stop it that is not funny." 

"Will you write in your aneurysm when you find his porn stash?" 

"Shut up!" Nancy covered her ears. "Oh my God, I'm deaf." 

"Uncover your ears; you're insane." 

"And you are intolerable cruel. I love you though." 

"I love you too boo boo." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

At twelve thirty the kids were sound asleep. They went down at midnight with little complaint after watching a scary movie and then a few cartoons. Scooter and Rupert had gone at ten so the house was quiet. Lauren sat on the end of the couch typing an article for New York magazine where she had been working for the past three years as the features editor. Nancy was flipping news channels and then went to Discovery Health Channel. 

"Look baby, a family with 16 kids. Can you believe it?" 

"Insanity. Wow, did she give birth to all of them?" Lauren looked up from her laptop. 

"I think so. They live in Oklahoma." 

Lauren shut down her computer and moved closer to Nancy on the couch. The former National Security Advisor put her arms around her. 

"Do you ever think it might have been nice to just have one more?" Lauren asked. "So Fitz wouldn't get lonely?" 

"That kid is never lonely. He has a lot of friends, and he has us." 

"I know but…" 

"Lauren, we are fine. We are a perfect family. Fitz has the most beautiful mother on Earth." 

"I agree." 

"Wait a minute, lets toot our own horn there." Nancy replied. 

"I'm talking about you boo boo. Though I have to admit that I am beautiful." 

"Yes you are." Nancy kissed her neck. 

Lauren pulled her closer, kissing her mouth softly. Nancy pushed her back on the couch, moving on top of her. The kisses got more intense and Lauren lifted Nancy's Columbia tee shirt over her head. 

"Baby?" 

"Everyone is asleep." Lauren murmured between kisses. "Don't worry; we won't go all the way." 

Nancy had to laugh at that one, taking off Lauren's shirt too. God, her skin tasted so good. She had been using a peach sorbet body wash lately that drove Nancy wild. Lauren giggled a bit as Nancy's tongue trailed across her stomach. 

"Mmm Nancy, I love you." 

"Love you too baby doll." 

Lauren reached around Nancy's back and took the bra off. Her breasts fell and Lauren took one into her mouth. Nancy arched her back. 

"Oh God." She whispered. "Lauren." 

She gently bit her nipple and Nancy cried out. Then she covered her mouth; she didn't want to wake the kids. 

"Baby, we should…" 

"Shh, come here." 

They were kissing again. Lauren opened her eyes and saw her father walking through to the kitchen. 

"Daddy!" she exclaimed. 

"Scooter!" Nancy turned over, almost fell off the couch, and grabbed the afghan to cover her nudity. 

"What?" he stopped walking and looked at them. 

"What are you doing?" Nancy asked. 

"I was going to get some warm milk; can't sleep. You know I even watched _Howard's End_ and I'm still awake. Is something the matter?" 

"Um no. Go on and get your milk." Lauren replied. "We're going to bed." 

"OK. Goodnight girls." 

"Goodnight." 

Scooter went to the kitchen and Nancy hit Lauren in the arm. 

"I can't believe you! Scooter almost caught us." she hissed. 

"Scooter did catch us. And might I add that you were the one who gave him the soda." 

"And you're the one who took off my bra! I'm going to bed." 

Nancy grabbed her shirt, threw it over her head, and went upstairs. Lauren went to check on Scooter in the kitchen. 

"Is everything OK sweetie?" he asked, turning on the burner under his pot of milk. Rupert came in, drinking from his water dish. 

"Daddy, did you see what we were doing when you walked out of your room?" 

"Oh please Lauren. I'm 89 years and I have seen tits before." He replied. 

"Well, Nancy doesn't want you to feel uncomfortable and neither do I." 

"Nah." He waved his hand. "I'm fine. I for one think it is great that you two still find each other attractive. Sometimes men lose that urge, even with wives they love very much. You two can keep up with each other. Go to bed sweetie." 

Lauren smiled, kissing her father's cheek. 

"I love you daddy." 

"I love you too. Don't forget I'm taking the kids to the baseball game tomorrow afternoon." 

"Right, OK." 

Lauren went upstairs and found Nancy already in her pajamas and in bed. Lauren undressed and slipped in beside her. 

"Daddy hardly noticed us. Us screaming grabbed his attention more than what we were doing." 

"I think I pulled something in my shoulder almost falling off that damn couch." 

"Aw, you want me to massage…" 

"Don't touch me. It will be fine in the morning." 

"Come on, no monkey business I promise. Let me rub your shoulder…you know you want me to." 

"You really promise not to try anything?" Nancy asked. 

"I do." 

"OK. Right up near the blade." 

"Here?" Lauren dug her fingers into the skin. 

"Oh God, right there. Don't you dare stop." 

"I won't. Does that feel good boo boo?" 

"Mmm hmm." 

"How about this," she slipped her hand around to caress her breast. "Does that feel nice?" 

"Yes. Oh baby." 

"You want me to make you feel all better?" Lauren whispered in her ear. 

"I do, I do." 


End file.
